


Innocent Traitor

by amvrrr



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Badass Eiji, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Ash Lynx, References to Drugs, Smart Eiji, Yakuza Eiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amvrrr/pseuds/amvrrr
Summary: Heir to the merciless throne of head of the Okumura clan, Eiji must take up the mantle following his father's death; taking his place as leader of the yakuza. Abandoning his home in Japan, his first task as leader is to put an end to the American mafia who was responsible for stealing merchandise. Though, of course, Eiji knows he has to tackle the mafia's core to break the chain.He's given one name.Ash Lynx.ORFalling in love with the person you're supposed to kill is complicated, isn't it?





	Innocent Traitor

Eiji remembered how unusually sunny it was the day leadership was handed over to him. He remembers seeing his father's corpse in the open casket, face cold and senile. Though this was an inevitable event considering his father's ongoing disease, reality had never sunk into the young Japanese boy. Now he was here; dressed in a suit, hair slicked back, and assuming control of the Okumura clan. This is what he had been trained for since he was a mere child. This is what all the beatings were for. This is what all the scars on his body were for.

Just for this moment. Training for it and actually living it were two completely different things and Eiji, mentally ready or not, had to accept. His eyes were no longer bright like they were as a child, but dark with all the memories forced into him. He remembers quite vividly watching his father execute countless amount of men and saw the puddles of red that would sooner or later pool out beneath the lifeless bodies. He was young, maybe six years old. Since then, he had been trained to wield a weapon, learn proficient martial arts, hear even the quietest footsteps and be prepared for any attack, and to _kill_. Eiji was in part thankful that his own hands weren't tainted since he had other men do the dirty work for him, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

Especially now when all he could hear was English chatter; people scurrying around like roaches in Manhattan desperate to catch the evening train or ferry. Now he had a job to do. His first objective and first target as the yakuza leader.

_Ash Lynx_.

Luckily Ibe-san had formerly done research regarding the American gang leader. He was young, a couple years younger than Eiji. Green eyes, scrawny, and blonde hair. That was the general description. Unfortunately, there were no photos of him, just detailed descriptions of this so called Lynx. Though it was inconvenient, it was still enough for Eiji to piece together. He knew this wasn't going to be easy given that he had to incorporate himself into the gang to get inside intel first before dismantling the whole mafia. He couldn't just shoot and go; it was much more complicated than that. He needed information, names. Once that was done, he'd exterminate. 

Eiji sighed, a sudden gust of wind tousling his hair and tickling his cheeks. He had always wanted to come to New York, obviously under different circumstances. The neon lights, flickering night lamps, and bustling crowd always called to him. He could find that in Tokyo, sure, but something about the ambient in New York was different, _unique_. Sad how things played out, but it's not like he could do much about it. Crime was embedded into his name and he couldn't escape from it, even though he had tried in the past. He could blatantly recall his late father beating him to the brink of death when he found out his son was sheltering in the streets trying to escape from his fate. 

Eiji tightened his grip around his backpack shoving the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't come here to fret about being head of the Okumura clan. He came for one and for one thing only.

_Ash Lynx._

*******

"Boss!"

Ash groaned, face automatically contorting with annoyance.

"What?"

Kong shyly shuffled forward, eyes downcast to avoid the fiery wrath of jade eyes that were burning right through him. 

"Alex wants to talk to you. Says it ain't good."

At that, the blonde turned off the television in front of him and sunk into the cushions of the old couch he was sitting in, stretching his arms out.

"Send him in."

He listened as footsteps faded away, then soon, lighter ones treaded towards him. Ash looked over at Alex (better known as his _right hand man), _and it was obvious that there was something off. His shoulders were tense and hands shoved messily into the pockets of his jeans. 

"What's up, Alex? Kong said you wanted to talk to me."

The shorter boy took a seat next to Ash, his leg bouncing nervously as he sat down seeming troubled for a way to correctly voice his words.

"T-the docks. You remember how there was a deal happening?"   
Ash hummed, memory clicking into place.

"Well, something went wrong. Those guys were pissed, they just starting shooting up the place. I got outta there in time but a lot of the other guys..." Alex hesitated, a knot forming in his throat, "they weren't so lucky. They think we stole from them." 

"Who thinks?"

"Okumuras."

Ash clicked his tongue folding his arms across his chest. _Those bastards_. _We increase their percentage and they're still not fucking happy? _He scowled, getting up from the beat-down sofa and grabbing his gun off the coffee table.

"You got any word on who their leader is yet? I wanna have a word with that asshole." Ash's voice was thick and laced with venom. Though it wasn't directed at him, Alex still felt a wave of intimidation and raw fear wash over him. _They didn't call him Lynx for nothing, huh?_

"No. No one knows what he looks like or what his name is. Some people say he's tall. Others say he's short. Some say he's got brown eyes, others grey. We don't know for sure. Sorry, Boss."

Ash scoffed, raising his gun and pushing the barrel out checking to see if it was loaded. Once he saw all his bullets, he clicked the barrel back into place and stuffed it into its usual place in his pocket for later use.

_Unbelievable. No one knows who this fucker is and he's still got us wrapped around his finger._

Those Japanese assholes were the ones who invaded _his_ docks. Of course Ash is going to take some of the merchandise, it's _his_ fucking dock and he's entitled to a percentage of it. If they think _that's_ stealing, then he'll show them what stealing is. 

_Assholes_.

*******

It was a few days later when Ash decided to pay the docks a visit. The usual cargo ship was there, loading merchandise with different armed men guarding the entrance. Inevitably, all hell broke loose when they saw Ash coming towards the ship. He was prepared for this. He expected this. He was trained for this. 

The shoot out didn't last long, considering the fact that the American knew the area much better than the Japanese did, so he knew exactly where to hide and where to take cover when he needed to. It was a blood bath, really. Though it was something Ash tried to avoid, they had really fucked him over and he was pissed. He tried to not kill them all though, see if he could get any answers out of the few lives he spared. He'd read once in books that Japanese were extremely loyal and that they'd go to extensive measures to preserve that and to Ash's despair, that's exactly what happened.

Before he could stop them, people just started shooting themselves or jumping off the ship. It was a fucking disaster. 

"Dammit!" Ash hissed, lowering his gun from an aiming position when he soon realized it wasn't needed anymore. Everyone who was on the ship was presumably dead and there was no one else in sight. This was the polar opposite of what he had intended, but again, it's the outcome he had most expected. With a grunt, he turned on his heels and was heading back towards his bike when he heard a faint sound, sort of like a whimper? Then skidding feet, like someone was dragging themselves on the concrete.

He turned around, eyes darting in search of any movement. He walked towards the sound, grip tight around his firearm as he turned the corner of a storage container. He immediately clicked it and pointed it at some weird kid who was responsible for the ruckus without a second thought. 

"D-don't shoot!" 

The voice was drenched with fear and lightly coated in a some accent he couldn't place. Most likely Japanese from his looks. Though Ash cared less since the person was kneeling before him, brown eyes wide and black hair disheveled. He could see the stains of tears on his face and his hands were up in the air, trembling in a sign of surrender. He was young. By Ash's guess, he looked like a teen. Really young, though.

"Please, I-I'm sorry–I mean no harm just–_please_," the boy's voice was weak and it was quite evident that he had seen too much death uncoil in front of him. For a moment, Ash felt guilty. Just briefly he did, but then he remembered these bastards had done the same to him. _They don't deserve his pity. _

_Maybe this boy had nothing to do with it_. He looked so _vulnerable_...so _soft_...almost as if he didn't _belong_ here.

Ash didn't want to take any chances so he kept his hand firmly wrapped around his gun as he stretched his free hand towards the boy who really seemed like he was on the edge of having a panic attack. He took Ash's hand reluctantly, doe eyes searching for any hidden danger. As soon as he was up on his feet, Ash noticed how pale he was and the large gash on his ankle.

"Can you walk?"

The boy shook his head, tightening his hold on the blonde's arm to keep himself steady. 

_This was wrong_.

But he's a _kid_. He can't just leave him here to die.

_But what if he's one of them? _

Ash was reluctant, knowing that if he took him back to the hideout he was comprising the gang's safety and his own. He knows better. But again, he's a kid, and from the looks of it, he doesn't look like a threat. Even if he does become one, his physical appearance is much less astounding to that of Ash's; he's short and can't even walk. Though he's wearing a long sleeve shirt Ash can almost guarantee there's not much muscle under there. 

_Ah, fuck it._

"Come on, I'll fix you up."

*******

Eiji waited in the small living room of the crack house Ash had taken him to. If this was their hang out, it was pretty damn pathetic. It smelled like sweat and alcohol and the furniture looked like it had been torn apart. It was _musty_to say the absolute least.

Eiji sighed sinking back into the uncomfortable cushions of the couch he was sitting in and winced when he tried to lift his leg. Truly, it was his plan to be at the docks. He was the one who gave the order to kill Ash's men because he knew it would without a doubt lure him. Sure he lost a lot of men too but it was more or less necessary. The large cut on his ankle was planned too; he knew Ash wouldn't leave him to die. At least that was what Eiji expected, and he was right. Really it was just a big plan to infiltrate and it had worked. Though, this is as easy as it gets.

"Hey."

Eiji looked up, brown eyes meeting jade ones. Ash was taller than him, silky blonde locks beautifully adorning porcelain-like skin and vibrant colored eyes to top it off. He was attractive in every way, down to the dominance and heaviness his voice possessed. 

"Hi," Eiji replied blandly. Ash sat down next to him with bandages and a damp cloth in hand.  
"This is gonna hurt, alright?" The raven haired nodded and hissed shortly after when he felt a strong burning sensation in the area of his ankle. "Sorry," Ash whispered then slowly wrapped the wound in thick bandaging. It hurt like hell but it wasn't like he hadn't felt worse. 

"You okay?"

Eiji nodded, "I'm okay." Ash put the cloth and leftover bandages on the coffee table in front of them then took a long breath, eyes scanning over the Japanese. He crossed his arms, tone changing to a more serious one than the gentle one he had used before, "What were you doing at the docks?" Eiji thought for a moment deciding how to best phrase his words. "I was supposed to be guarding the ship–"

"So you're one of them?"

"No–well–yes, but I... I—"

"Do you know who he is? Or where?"

Innocently and _oh so_ knowingly, Eiji tilted his head in false confusion, "Who?"

"The leader. I want to have a word with him."

_How ironic._

"No, I don't know."

Ash raised a brow, eyes hardening and changing from sparkly jade to sharp emerald.   
"I hope you're not lying." He got up from his seat and continued, "If there's anything you _do_ know, I'd appreciate it. I _could_ just leave you here, or dump you back from where you came from." 

Eiji pondered not really knowing how to respond. He knew it was an empty threat because he had been studying Ash for a while now. He came fully prepared and he knew that deep down Ash cared for his men. He thought of them as family and he loved them more than anything else. He took some small African American boy in... Skip was it? Nevertheless, Ash wasn't cold like that. He just wanted to intimidate, and although Eiji wasn't the slightest bit affected, he should at least act the part. 

"I...I've heard he's got black hair, like mine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.... I don't know much else."

A small chuckle, then a teasing voice.

"Well it's not you, is it?"

_Amusement. Ash was amused. _  
_God, this was all terribly ironic wasn't it? It didn't matter anyways, things would fall into place eventually. That pathetic American would know soon enough. He'd know who Eiji Okumura was. And at the point, it'd be much too late, wouldn't it?_

_For now, maintaining his _ _façade_ _ was enough._

With that, Eiji let a sharp exhale of false amusement cut into the air. His lips were artificially drawn into an expression of laughter and body eased of any tension. His voice lighter than he was when he spread his wings and flew in the small city of Izumo.

"No, no it's not."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes it's been like 65+ years since i've wrote literally anything (so sorry if this is crusty and short) and then suddenly i thought of the idea in which eiji is leader of the yakuza and has to kill ash but his perfect plan slowly crumbles apart; the fissures in the plan being ash accompanied his own feelings. i just thought'd it be interesting haha  
i can't promise constant updates at the moment but i can say that at LEAST once a month i'll be uploading. though ofc it will be depending on how busy school keeps me. nevertheless, i hope you all enjoyed and leave feedback or something pls (((: 
> 
> <3


End file.
